Something to Think About
by chanarix
Summary: Elie ponders on whether she should stay with Haru or leave him to his quest. She wants to find her memory...but she wants to be with him. She needs her memory...but she needs Haru.


**Something to Think About**

**Summary: **Elie ponders on whether she should stay with Haru or leave him to his quest. She wants to find her memory...but she wants to be with him. She needs her memory...but she needs Haru.

* * *

**Everything**

* * *

Every day it will always be the same. I would be walking behind you, as you walk ahead, fulfilling the destiny you have been given so long ago. Almost all the time I would be standing behind you as you fought for our safety, almost would I join you. But I know my place.

You watched me as I laughed, as I shed tears, as I grew more and more attached to you. Ever since the very first day we met, all I can ever do is think about you.

But I cannot let you know. Even if you haunt my mind, I cannot let you know.

I have always been with you, but now I wonder if I should stay. I am always the cause of trouble, of fights, of long battles that do not seem to end. Why must I burden you any longer? I am sorry for all the scars I have given you…I just want to them to go away.

You are only doing this for me because I have lost everything. You know all too well that I have forgotten everything, and I have remembered no one from my past. I tag along only because you promised to help me, but are you willing to keep it? Do you have enough will power and strength in you to handle the path that has been placed before you?

Heh. Of course you do. I have not watched you for nothing. You always try so hard, with such determination, protecting the ones you hold dear…protecting me.

I have fallen in love with Haru Glory.

I know I have put upon you another task, helping me when you could be out farther in your path, helping the world. I have decided that you should go on.

I watch as the stars shine sadly above me, and I turn to see you asleep, tired from all that has happened. I stroke you hair lovingly, blinking back tears that are threatening to fall. You whisper my name in you sleep, causing me to smile, the last smile I would ever give for your sake.

I walk away from you, despite the pain, the grief that consumes me. This is for the best.

With only twenty minutes used, I sit on the grassy plain, and stare at the sky. The tears that I held back fall freely unto the grass…making me regret my decision. Even feet away from you, your image is forever burned in my mind. No matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to forget you. I have forgotten everything else, so why can I not forget you?

You are truly something, Haru, you noticed I was missing from you side. You whisper my name, and slowly approach me. I back away and tell you to leave me alone. The tears came faster now, as I see the look of pain in your eyes. It hurts me more than it hurts you, Haru, do you not know that? Do you not understand? This is for the best, so I can find who I am, and you can save humanity. Separation will just make things easier for us.

You shake your head, not seeing my point, I fall to the ground again, crying.

No, you whisper to me, separation will make things harder.

My sobs are softer now, as I feel the warmth of your arms around me. You hold me tight, not wanting me to leave. I struggle and pull away, telling you that you are wrong. I need my memory, I need to know.

You hold me tighter and whisper that it does not matter, you will help me.

I stop pulling away and give in to your embrace, my warm tears falling upon your chest. I need my memory; I want to know so badly. Every word I say does not seem to get to you; you pass it by and hold me close, as if I were going to die the next day.

The stars glisten above us, watching us as I continue to cry. You do nothing except stroke my hair and tell me to let it out, that crying is okay.

No. I tell you that crying is not okay, and I cannot stay here with you. You have so much to do; I am only getting in the way.

You loosen your embrace to look me in the eye. You tell me that I do not get in your way, without me, you would be lonely.

The others, what about the others?

No, Elie, it would not be the same without you.

I stare at you, the tears falling again. I want to be with you Haru, but I cannot, and I cannot tell you anymore than that. Your feelings for me are nothing more than an illusion…nothing but a mere dream.

You wipe the tears away from my face, and look me deep in the eyes, you are telling me, without words, how you feel. Haru! Do not do this to me…please...my pleads just will not get to you.

The tears fall again as I feel the warmth of your lips, the touch of your embrace. No, you are making me stay, you want me to stay…you need me…

I have to leave, I need my memory back, no matter what it takes, but…how can I leave when you are begging me not to? I am falling for the trap that fate has dug for me…the trap I tried so hard to avoid. I love you…and there is nothing more I can do…

I relax under your touch, forgetting my reasons for leaving. You truly are something Haru Glory…truly something.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** well…wut do u think? I had no idea it would be so hard and frustrating to type a short fic with no actual dialogue…I salute all those ppl out there that do that in their stories. Purpse of this fic? Well..it kinda was sumthin my friend had meeh do…she was saying how cute it was and yada yada yada…so I did it an yea...so…review…comments…flames…anything…they are most definitely welcome! 


End file.
